Seven Nation Army
by titanpantsu
Summary: "Someone has to do it. People who are bruised, and broken are well suited for the job, don't you think Ackerman?"/Character death/ /Slight Mikasa/Levi/
1. Part 1

**AN: Hihi. I'll keep this brief since this is a more serious fanfic then my last! **

**Anyways, the title of this was inspired by ****_Seven Nation Army_**** by The White Stripes, mainly because the song reminds me of Mikasa's character. I really recommend listening to it, it's an excellent song! (And other songs by The White Stripes obviously!)**

**I quickly looked over this, so please tell me if there's any errors! ;w;**

**Tata for now! **

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or Seven Nation Army._**

* * *

_Don't wanna hear about it_

_Every single one's got a story to tell_

_Everyone knows about it_

_From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell_

_And if I catch it comin' back my way_

_I'm gonna serve it to you_

_And that ain't what you want to hear_

_But that's what I'll do_

_-__**The White Stripes, Seven Nation Army**_

* * *

She never figured this would happen. She never let him out of her sight, she always fought to protect and make sure he was safe. She nearly lost him once, and she vowed to never let that happen again.

And yet...

When his body was brought to her, Mikasa stared at his limp body and slowly brought her hand to his shoulder, shaking him. Mikasa started laughing nervously, wondering is this was a prank. "Ahaha, Eren... very funny... come on wake up..."

"Ackerman..." Levi grabbed her arm, trying to stop her. Mikasa shoved his arm off her, shaking Eren harder.

"Eren... please..." Mikasa choked her words out, before finally screaming. She didn't know how long she screamed, she felt like it was forever. All Mikasa remembered was someone picking her limp and broken body after she collapsed on the cold hard ground.

* * *

She stared at the flames, at his flames, with a distant look. She was tired, so tired, at the same time Mikasa was also very angry. Forming her hands into fists, she dug her nails into her skin until they bled.

"Sir... Why is the world so cruel? What did we do to deserve.. this?" Mikasa looked at Levi, who was was next to her. He was staring at the flames in as much anger as Mikasa was, Levi hid his anger better than Mikasa.

Putting his hands in his pants pockets to hide his clenched up fists, Levi answered Mikasa in a serious tone, different from his usual serious voice. This one sounded like he was in pain. "The world is cruel... and we're just as cruel, Ackerman."

Mikasa cried, for the first time since his death. The tears fell from her face and onto the ground. She cried so hard her vision was blurry, Mikasa continued looking at Levi looking for answers. "Why... Why do we live in such a cruel world? Why do we continue... fighting?" Mikasa found it hard to speak, she ended up choking the words out.

"All... All we do is see people suffer, we suffer everyday... all we see every single day are people dying by these... giant freaks!" Mikasa shouted her last line, finding it hard to control herself she clenched her fists up even more. At that point, she didn't care her hands were aching from squeezing them, her anger and tears were hiding her physical pain.

Levi grabbed Mikasa's shoulder, his grip telling her to calm down. Almost instantly, she was just by Levi's touch. "Someone has to do it. People who are bruised, and broken are well suited for the job, don't you think Ackerman?"

Staring at Levi, dumbfounded for a while, Mikasa readjusted herself wiping away her tears in the process. Standing straight, Mikasa saluted Levi. Not saying anything, Mikasa remained silent and stared at Levi.

Confused, Levi stared at Mikasa in shock. "Ackerman...?"

"Sir... I want to follow you. I want to be your teammate. Do whatever with me but... I want to fight along side with you." Mikasa said standing proud by her superior.

Finding it hard to say anything, Levi closed his eyes and lowered his head toward the ground, hiding his slight smile at her actions towards his words. "At ease, Ackerman."

Letting her arms fall to her sides, Mikasa wrapped her scarf around half of her face, promising Eren that she will be okay.

**P.S: I might do another part if it's popular enough, I start school soon though so no promises. (Sorry. It's my last year of high school ahaha.)**


	2. Part 2

**Hello! I'm really, really sorry this took so long to update. I started school and things have been incredibly busy. Plus I really couldn't come up with a good 2nd part, I'm not entirely proud of this but alas. It's the best I can do. It's also un-beta'd so forgive me for all of the mistakes. (I went over some of them but not all of them. I wrote the majority of this on my iPod during school with it's terrible internet.)**

**Oh, I made Eren's dead ambiguous for a reason. It could've happened during the Female Titan arc, after, etc. I'm also leaving how they defeated the Titans up in the air too. Mainly because I didn't want to come up with how they were. I'm lazy.**

**I really like Sakura Nagashi, plus it's a really sad song so it fits the mood. **

**Enjoy!**

_**(I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.)**_

* * *

**3 Years later**

Standing over Eren's grave, Mikasa was standing two feet away from it. Eren's grave was a simple one, something she made herself. It was a piece of plain wood, with his name written on it in the beginning. After three years of facing the natural elements, his name had long since been washed away, Mikasa didn't bother writing it back on his makeshift grave after the fourth time. He wasn't truly buried there after all, Eren was cremated.

_'Eren…'_ Mikasa brushed away a stray strand of her hair, and closed her eyes._ 'We've finally done it… we've slayed all the Titans...'_

Feeling droplets of rain fall down on her, Mikasa still had her eyes closed with a solemn expression on her face. Mikasa was a woman of few words, she didn't even know if Eren heard her thoughts or not. Mikasa really didn't care if he did or not, she wanted him to know about this.

_'You can finally be at peace, Eren...'_

Mikasa didn't move when she felt a rough, -yet very firm- hand on her shoulder. "... We should leave before it starts raining heavily." Levi said to Mikasa.

Sighing, Mikasa moved her eyes to where Levi was. "... Do you think Eren can finally be at peace… knowing that Titan's don't exist anymore?" Almost choking on her own words, Mikasa was angry despite finally eliminating mankind's enemy. She was still angry at herself for failing to protect her only family left. Still angry that she failed to protect her friends. She didn't _dare_ cry, she promised herself she would never cry again.

"... Yes, I believe he's finally resting. He doesn't need to worry about us anymore."

Curling her lips into a smile, Mikasa opened her eyes and turned around to face Levi. "You've gotten bad at lying, Levi."

"I have? I hadn't noticed, I never pay attention to my lying ability before." Levi shrugged and crossed his arms.

Still slightly smiling, Mikasa walked to where Levi was standing, he had his usual deadpan expression on his face. "You should try smiling once and awhile, it'll do you some good."

Making a disgruntled noise, Levi rolled his eyes. "You're starting to sound like Hanji now."

Frowning, Mikasa shook her head and turned back around. Taking out one of her blades and latching it on the handle of her 3-Dimensional Maneuvering Gear, Mikasa closed her eyes and kissed the handle of her blade. Taking a deep breath, Mikasa quickly struck the blade in the ground near Eren's grave.

Reaching up and flicking Mikasa on the back of her head, making Mikasa jump in surprise and reach up to touch where Levi flicked his finger. Grunting in annoyance, Levi had a more serious expression on his face. "Don't reminisce on the past." Before Mikasa could get her word in, Levi spoke before she could object. "And don't tell me you aren't either, Mikasa."

"_Tch..._" Mikasa grimaced and twitched her right eyebrow in annoyance. "Stop reading me like a book, Levi."

"How many times have I told you not to back talk me, Mikasa?" Counting with his fingers, Levi stopped after he ran out of fingers. "More times than I have fingers?"

"Levi, you only have _ten_ fingers."

Clicking his tongue, Levi wanted to roll his eyes but he controlled himself from doing so. "I was being sarcastic, Mikasa. You talk back to me a lot, I'm sure you know this."

Sighing again, in a more annoyed tone, Mikasa started walking towards her horse, ignoring Levi's speech about her being a more obedient person. Taking one last glance at Eren's grave, Mikasa brought her red scarf to her face to hide her smile.

_'Goodbye Eren… rest well.'_

_The town that you protected today resounds too at somewhere_

_The cry's of a new born baby_

_If you hear it, it is sure you will rejoice about it_

_The voice that continues our footsteps to the future_

-**_Sakura Nagashi, Utada Hikaru_**


End file.
